Derrière le masque
by Rin-BlackRabbit
Summary: Karma et Nagisa étaient tous les deux en première année sans être particulièrement proche. Cependant, derrière ses jolies yeux bleus et son petit sourire, Nagisa cachait quelque chose et Karma en était persuadé. C'était cette raison qui l'avait poussé à devenir plus proche de lui jusqu'à savoir lire chacune de ses expressions, ses gestes, ses mimiques et le connaître parfaitement.
**Disclaimer:** _Assassination Classroom appartient à Yusei Matsui_

 **Pairing:** _KaruNagi_

 **Note (1):** _Voici un OS sur mon OTP et je compte encore écrire sur eux :D (comme si le fandom fr n'était pas complètement rempli par ce pairing ...). L'histoire se passe quand Karma et Nagisa sont en première année. Le point de vu est beaucoup plus centré sur les pensées de Karma parce que j'aime bien écrire sur ce personnage. Surtout que la fic actuelle que j'écris, Double Take **,** est plus centrée sur Nagisa et mes deux autres projets de fics aussi :3 Oui je resterai encore longtemps sur ce fandom. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je compte écrire d'autres OS avec d'autres pairings (pour changer un peu xD )._

 **Note (2):** _Pour cet OS, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à décrire les sentiments de Karma donc j'espère que vous les comprendrez pendant votre lecture._

 **Note (3)** _: Comme d'habitude, merci à **Cristalyn** pour les smileys _ (~°-°)~~(°-°~)

 **Note (4):** _Enfin, je remercie tout particulièrement **Rosalie24** pour le proofeading, ma précieuse fille qui est trop adorable et sans qui j'aurai encore hésité pour poster cet OS._

 **Note (5):** _Désolée pour les fautes et bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

 _ **Derrière le masque :**_

Lorsque Karma avait fait son retour en 3-E, il s'était alors rendu compte à quel point la présence de Nagisa lui avait beaucoup manqué durant son exclusion. Il avait fait une entrée remarquable, les cheveux dans le vent, un peu plus en hauteur que ses camarades grâce à l'herbe qui le soutenait, un sourire triomphant au visage et surtout, il s'était retrouvé devant Nagisa. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés, mélangeant la couleur dorée de ses yeux à ceux bleu azur du plus petit.

Tous les deux s'étaient longtemps regardé dans le blanc de l'œil jusqu'à que Karma décide de briser le silence en le saluant. Cela n'avait pas changé, il était toujours aussi incapable de déchiffrer l'expression de son visage. Il ne pouvait pas savoir s'il était heureux de l'avoir revu ou bien surpris, car il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un sourire ni même un froncement sourcil, il n'y avait rien qui pouvait lui faire comprendre les sentiments qu'éprouvait Nagisa à cet instant-là. Puis il bougea doucement ses lèvres et Karma se sentit étrangement heureux de pouvoir à nouveau écouter la voix de son ami, c'était un son doux et très agréable. Une chose était sûre, cela lui avait vraiment manqué.

(~°-°)~~(°-°~)

À l'époque, quand ils étaient encore tous les deux en première année, Karma n'avait jamais réellement fait attention à ce dernier. Le jour de la rentrée — où il était évidemment arrivé en retard, il avait eu un avis neutre en constatant les élèves qui constituaient sa nouvelle classe. Il s'était comme à son habitude installé au fond, au dernier rang pour pouvoir faire le plus de connerie possible.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il adorait, c'était d'embêter (le mot était faible) les personnes qui l'entouraient. En particulier les adultes et les garçons de son âge — ou ses aînés aussi —, car en parfait gentleman qu'il était, il ne faisait aucune farce aux filles.

Karma était le genre de personne à agir en solitaire, il n'avait pas de meilleur ami ou des personnes sur qui il pouvait vraiment compter, mais cela l'importait peu. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un vrai ami, il savait se débrouiller seul et les connaissances qu'il avait lui suffisaient pour continuer. Cela ne lui apporterait rien d'avoir un ami bien qu'il n'était pas contre, mais surtout, ce n'était pas sa première préoccupation.

Son véritable plaisir était de faire souffrir les gens — amicalement bien entendu — et les voir ramper sous ses pieds et le supplier d'arrêter. Il avait un côté sadique qu'il assumait entièrement et aimait se sentir supérieur aux autres. Après tout, son intelligence et sa force étaient un réel atout qui était la preuve de sa distinction comparée aux autres collégiens. Pour autant, toutes ses bagatelles se faisaient lorsqu'ils les jugeaient bonnes à faire. Il ne faisait en effet aucun mal aux personnes inoffensives qui ne cherchaient pas à créer des ennuis.

En parlant de personnes inoffensives, il visait bien entendu Nagisa. Ce garçon, malgré sa discrétion, avait fini par attirer l'attention de Karma. Au départ, il avait eu du mal à déterminer son sexe, le bleuté était quand même relativement petit pour son âge, il avait aussi un visage efféminé et une queue de cheval. Cependant, il portait un uniforme de garçon et leur collège était trop strict pour permettre aux élèves de porter un uniforme qui ne leur correspondait pas. Son camarade avait vraiment tout pour porté confusion, mais aux files des mois, Karma avait compris que cette personne s'agissait bien d'un garçon malgré certains aspects qui faisaient penser l'inverse.

Nagisa était d'ailleurs une personne qui ne se manifestait pas beaucoup et avait une présence quasiment absente. Personne ne faisait particulièrement attention à lui, pas même Karma. Toutefois, le bleuté avait fini par l'intéresser lorsqu'il constata que ce dernier semblait se montrer faux. Karma n'était jamais parvenu à saisir la chose qui lui faisait penser ainsi. Peut-être que cela était juste une impression, une illusion, peut-être qu'il avait tort, qu'il se trompait sur toute la ligne. Après tout, c'était une hypothèse, mais il avait étrangement confiance en son instinct.

Son regard était par conséquent devenu plus insistant vis-à-vis du plus petit. Sans vraiment en prendre conscience lui même, Karma commençait à faire attention à chaque détail qui animait Nagisa. Il avait remarqué que ce dernier se mettait toujours devant pour tenter d'écouter les cours bien que ses efforts étaient en vain puisque ses notes étaient mauvaises. Malgré la distance — qui se mesurait en table qui les séparait, le rouquin apercevait tout de même les notes du plus petit. Ensuite, il avait aussi constaté que le bleuté avait tendance à rester seul — sans doute pour éviter la présence des nombreuses personnes qui lui faisaient sans cesse des remarques désagréables sur son apparence physique qui portait à confusion — et que son visage était teinté d'une expression dont il était incapable de déchiffrer.

Un jour, Karma se rendit compte qu'il avait envie d'en savoir plus sur Nagisa, d'en apprendre davantage sur son caractère, d'entendre un peu mieux sa voix, voir de plus près ses mimiques et surtout, de le connaître vraiment. Même si cela pouvait paraître suspect puisqu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé une réelle importance pour la moindre personne, Karma ne s'était pas privé d'exaucer son envie. Dans le pire des cas, Nagisa le fuirait et il reviendra sans doute en force pour que ce dernier finisse par accepter sa présence — parce qu'on n'évitait pas aussi facilement le grand Karma Akabane et ses horribles tours.

Karma s'était alors mis à chercher la bonne journée et la bonne heure pour lui adresser la parole et également faire bonne impression bien que Nagisa connaissait déjà sans doute son caractère un peu spécial étant donné qu'ils étaient dans la même classe. Il savait que ce dernier restait au cours du soir pour se concentrer davantage dans ses études et puisque Karma adorait embêter les gens et que Nagisa n'était pas une fille et qu'il n'échappait donc pas à la règle, le génie avait décidé de s'amuser un peu.

En fin de semaine, alors que le vendredi soir approchait et que la dernière heure de cours sonnait. Karma avait rangé ses affaires — ou plutôt tout balancer — dans son sac avant de se diriger à la table de Nagisa pour la plus grande surprise de ce dernier. Le bleuté n'avait nullement rangé son sac puisqu'il avait visiblement prévu de rester dans l'établissement pour travailler encore, mais Karma en avait décidé autrement.

— Shiota-kun, ça te dirait de rentrer avec moi ?

Karma attendit patiemment sa réponse bien qu'il avait prévu une réponse négative pour qu'il puisse ainsi se montrer plus insistant. Il savait d'ailleurs très bien comment il comptait s'y prendre. Cependant, le bleuté ne semblait visiblement pas avoir compris sa question puisqu'il resta pendant de longues secondes les bouches grandes ouvertes et les yeux bleus écarquillés comme figés sur place. Le rouquin arqua un sourcil, étonné. Il n'avait encore rien fait de méchant que Nagisa était déjà paralysé. Il savait qu'il avait une certaine réputation et ne pensait pas que le bleuté allait agir d'une telle manière.

— Je sais que je suis très beau, mais tu n'as pas besoin de rester comme ça, tu vas finir par gober une mouche.

Il détestait cette expression, mais ne put s'empêcher de l'employer, car elle correspondait parfaitement bien aux circonstances à son plus grand désarroi — car il s'était senti obligé de sortir ces derniers mots bien qu'il les trouvait stupides et horripilants.

— Ah.. euh.. Excuse-moi Akabane-kun, je n'étais pas sur que tu me parlais..

Lorsque Nagisa vit le regard blasé de son interlocuteur, il s'empressa de se corriger :

— Ou plutôt, ce que je veux dire c'est que .. ça m'a un peu surpris.

Karma songea au fait que Nagisa était vraiment stupide étant donné que ses paroles n'avaient aucun sens, mais il était un brin mignon de penser ainsi. Surtout lorsqu'il vit l'air embarrassé de ce dernier et sa petite main se glisser entre ses mèches bleutés. Ne voulant pas rester hypnotisé par cette image — pour la moins adorable du plus petit bien que Karma ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais, pas même sous la torture, il attrapa lui même les affaires de Nagisa et les rangea dans le sac de son propriétaire sans sa permission bien entendu avant de lui ordonner de le suivre.

Au départ, Nagisa l'avait suivi docilement, mais lorsqu'ils commencèrent à sortir du bâtiment, ce fut comme s'il se réveillait après de longues heures d'inconscience.

— Attends, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix paniquée. Je dois rester ici pour travailler.

— Ce n'est pas en restant avec ses imbéciles de professeurs que tu vas t'améliorer.

— Mais si, les professeurs et le délégué m'aident à mieux comprendre mes leçons alors j'ai besoin de rester ici…

— Est-ce que tes notes se sont améliorées depuis que tu restes ?

— Non, pas vraiment…

— Alors ça ne sert à rien et rentrons ensemble.

Karma s'avança pour quitter l'établissement scolaire, mais cessa de marcher en constatant que Nagisa avait cessé de le suivre. Il lâcha un soupir et se retourna vers le plus petit, bien décidé à rentrer avec ce dernier. Lorsqu'il vit son regard bleuté qui était encore une nouvelle fois indéchiffrable et ses lèvres entrouvertes comme s'il était choqué, Karma ne sut pas immédiatement quoi faire. Visiblement, il l'avait peut-être vexé avec ses paroles. Le rouquin ne mesurait jamais l'ampleur de ses mots, mais l'idée d'avoir blessé Nagisa ne lui plaisait pas et après quelques secondes de réflexion, il ajouta :

— Tu viens, je t'aiderai à comprendre les cours.

Ses paroles semblèrent avoir convaincu le plus petit qui finit par le suivre, un léger sourire fleurit sur le visage.

~(°-°~)(~°-°)~

Nagisa et Karma avaient commencé à prendre l'habitude de rentrer ensemble depuis déjà deux semaines en prenant les transports. À cause de l'heure de pointe et du monde qui s'y trouvait, ils avaient évité de beaucoup parler. Karma lui avait simplement proposé de le suivre, car ils descendaient au même arrêt sans préciser la destination qu'il comptait prendre. En sortant, le rouquin avait continué sa marche toujours suivie de Nagisa tel un poussin qui suivait sa maman poule, mais il s'arrêta en se faisant interrompre par le poussin en question.

— Akabane-kun, je me demandais… C'est quand que tu comptes m'aider pour les cours ?

Karma se rappela soudainement qu'il lui avait en effet proposé son aide le jour où il avait fait lui-même fait le premier pas vers Nagisa. Ce dernier ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas repoussé les jours suivants et semblait apprécier sa présence bien qu'il ne venait pas spécialement vers lui, ce qui l'irritait secrètement, mais Karma avait décidé de mettre cela sur la cause de la timidité.

— Ah oui c'est vrai… Mais j'ai un petit creux donc viens on va s'acheter de la bouffe.

En entendant la réponse de son ami — s'il pouvait l'appeler ainsi, Nagisa se mit à sourire et suivit cette fois-ci Karma en se disant qu'il avait lui aussi un petit creux. Les deux collégiens prirent la direction de la boulangerie la plus proche pour s'acheter quelques gourmandises. En entrant dans la boutique, ils furent accueillis par une douce odeur de pain qui donna encore plus faim à Karma. Le rouquin ne fit même pas attention à ce qui s'y trouvait sur l'étalage et choisit immédiatement un pain au chocolat (1) puis observa pendant quelques secondes le plus petit. Ce dernier semblait réfléchir avec soin le choix qu'il allait prendre et finit par choisir un éclair au chocolat.

— Je te le paie, s'exclama Karma en retenant d'un geste de main Nagisa qui s'apprêtait à sortir son porte-monnaie.

Sous le coup de la surprise, le bleuté obéit, mais regretta bien vite son geste. Lorsque Karma lui tendit son gâteau, Nagisa le récupéra timidement et alors qu'il voulut le remercier, il se fit couper par son ami qui prit la parole en premier :

— On va dire que c'est pour me faire pardonner de te priver de tes cours du soir et de ne pas t'avoir encore aidé.

— Merci… Akabane-kun.

Karma se mit à sourire, fier de sa tirade qui lui permettait d'éviter de s'excuser — parce qu'il avait toujours l'impression d'écraser sa fierté quand il s'excusait explicitement —, mais voulut corriger une nouvelle chose. Tout en poussant la porte de la boulangerie pour en sortir, il ajouta :

— On va chez moi pour que je t'aide ?

Nagisa hocha la tête et vint pour la première fois chez son ami.

(~°-°)~~(°-°~)

— Akabane-kun ? l'appela soudainement Nagisa d'une petite voix.

Karma ferma le bouquin qu'il avait entre les mains pour se focaliser uniquement sur le bleuté. Cela faisait désormais presque un mois qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux rapprochés et Karma ne le regrettait pas. Il ne savait pas réellement s'il le considérait comme un ami, mais une chose était sûre, il appréciait sa présence.

— Ouais ?

— Hum… Il y a quelque chose que je me suis toujours demandé, murmura-t-il en faisant balader son regard vers les étagères de livres qui les entouraient, mais sur le coup, Karma eut l'impression que c'était pour éviter son regard.

— Vas-y, parle.

Toujours en évitant le regard du rouquin, Nagisa prit son souffle et sembla se concentrer, ce qui attira encore plus l'attention de Karma. Il était en effet rare que Nagisa se décide de parler aussi sérieusement, il était plutôt du genre à être silencieux et à se laisser embarquer. Le bleuté finit par poursuivre :

— Je me suis toujours demandé pour quelle raison tu t'étais soudainement rapproché de moi. Ce que je veux c'est que tu as toujours été solitaire, mais surtout, tu n'as jamais fait particulièrement à ma présence avant.

Karma posa ses coudes sur la table et ramener sa tête contre ses deux bras en tentant de trouver une réponse adéquate. Il était normal que le bleuté se pose ce genre de question, il était lui-même étonné que ce dernier la lui pose que maintenant.

En réalité, il avait toujours fait attention à lui depuis que Karma avait l'impression que Nagisa cachait quelque chose derrière son visage indifférent. Malgré les jours, les semaines qu'ils passaient ensemble et la proximité qui s'était créée entre eux le collégien n'était pas parvenu à trouver ce quelque chose. Il avait même cessé d'y faire attention depuis qu'ils traînés tous les deux ensembles, mais maintenant que Nagisa en parlait, il se rendait compte qu'il avait peut-être rêvé et que le bleuté ne cachait absolument rien. Un sourire sceptique apparut sur ses lèvres et il finit par répondre :

— Parce que tu m'intriguais.

À l'entente de sa réponse, le plus petit fronça les sourcils, déconcerté.

— Et je t'intrigue toujours ?

— On va dire que oui.

Nagisa ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, manifestement hésitant dans les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir. Alors que Karma regardait la scène en souriant, se disant qu'il avait probablement dû faire réfléchir Nagisa sur la réponse qu'il venait de sortir – ce qui n'était pas surprenant puisqu'il aurait été lui même stupéfait s'il on lui répondait ainsi, il tenta d'imaginer les pensées du plus petit. Sans doute était-il en train de se demander ce que Karma pouvait bien trouver d'intrigant chez lui, mais après tout, lui-même n'en avait pas la réponse.

— Est-ce que ce qui t'intrigue chez moi ce sont mes cheveux longs et mon visage trop efféminé .. ?

— Non bien sûr que non ! Ça, c'est ce qui me donne envie de t'embrasser.

— Pardon ?!

— Je plaisantais Shiota-kun…

Le bleuté se mit à rougir, sûrement dû à l'embarras qu'il éprouvait puis ouvrit un des livres qui se trouvait sur leur table et tenta de lire. En voyant la manière dont essayé le plus petit pour se motiver, Karma se mit à rire. Lui même qui était un excellent élève n'avait plus la motivation de chercher dans ses ouvrages des informations sur le travail qu'ils avaient à rendre. Sans plus réfléchir, le rouquin se releva et fit ses affaires.

— Ça ne sert à rien de chercher et faire les élèves modèles, on ira chez moi ou chez toi faire un copier-coller sur Wikipédia et le travail sera bouclé.

— Ok, va pour Wikipédia. C'est ce que j'ai toujours fait d'ailleurs, mais comme on fait le travail ensemble, je ne savais pas si tu serais d'accord.

— Je suis toujours d'accord pour les méthodes les plus rapides, chuchota Karma en prenant la direction de la sortie de la bibliothèque, suivi de près par Nagisa qui souhaitait déguerpir de cet endroit le plus rapidement possible.

Les deux camarades de classe décidèrent d'aller dans la cour du collège et choisirent de se réfugier dans un coin isolé pour éviter d'être en contact avec les autres personnes. Ils s'étaient tous les deux assis contre un mur, à l'ombre et attendirent que l'heure s'écoule.

— Je vais aller chercher une boisson, proposa soudainement Nagisa en souriant. Tu veux quelque chose ?

— Ouais, prends-moi quelque chose de rafraîchissant.

En le voyant s'éloigner vers le distributeur, Karma se demandait pour quelle raison il continuait de rester avec le bleuté. Même s'il ne trouvait rien qui lui faisait dire que Nagisa était faux et qu'il agissait depuis le début sincèrement, Karma restait persuadé qu'il manquait une pièce dans ce puzzle. Il aimait la présence de Nagisa comme il n'en aimait aucune autre, il aimait entendre le timbre de sa voix et connaissait désormais parfaitement ses habitudes – que ce soit ses mimiques et ses goûts alimentaires, mais pourtant, Karma avait l'impression que son ami dégageait une aura inexplicable. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne le connaissait pas encore suffisamment bien. Pourtant, ils étaient très proches ?

— Tiens Akabane-kun.

— Merci, répondit-il en prenant mollement sa canette.

Le rouquin fit balader son regard aux alentours de la cour, l'air songeur, mais il cessa de penser en entendant la petite voix de son ami.

— C'est la première fois que je sèche un cours.

Karma haussa un sourcil et se rendit compte que Nagisa n'était absolument pas le genre de personne à louper les cours. Il était plutôt le genre d'élève à venir même s'il avait 40° de fièvre. À cette pensée, le plus grand se mit à rire et demanda :

— T'en penses quoi ? Tu te sens thug ?

Nagisa se mit à son tour à rire et ramena ses genoux contre lui avant de réfléchir sérieusement à la question.

— Oui, un peu.

— Tu regrettes ?

— Si c'est avec toi, non.

C'était peut être juste quelques mots sans un réel sens particulier, mais Karma se sentit flatté. Cela lui faisait étrangement plaisir d'entendre cela bien qu'il n'était pas du genre à s'extasier au moindre compliment qu'on lui faisait. Cependant, de la part de Nagisa, cela le touchait. Il s'était alors tourné vers son ami pour le regarder plus sérieusement, plongeant ses orbes dorés dans celle bleuté de Nagisa et un sentiment inconnu envahit son cœur. C'était une douce sensation qui lui donnait envie de se sentir plus proche de son ami, mais ne voulant pas paraître suspect, il changea la direction de son regard et se contenta de poser amicalement sa main sur l'épaule du bleuté avant de la reposer par terre.

— Appelle-moi Karma.

Nagisa le fixa, surpris par la phrase qu'il avait brusquement prononcée, brisant ainsi le silence qui régnait. Il gardait sa canette dans les mains sans oser la boire puis finit par demander :

— Pourquoi ?

— On est amis non ?

Le bleuté reposa le récipient contre le sol et posa sa main, près de celle du rouquin.

— Oui, nous sommes amis, répondit Nagisa en observant leurs deux mains qui étaient proches l'une de l'autre sans qu'elles ne soient en contact.

Karma remarqua à son tour les quelques centimètres qui séparaient leurs doigts et sans réfléchir, il franchit cette barrière invisible en effleurant avec une douceur dont il ne se pensait pas capable la main du bleuté. Ce contact se transforma en une main qui se glissa contre l'autre et des doigts qui s'entremêlèrent tendrement l'un à l'autre.

— Si on est vraiment des amis, appelle-moi par mon prénom.

— Appelle-moi Nagisa alors.

Karma lui sourit en réponse puis prit une gorgée de la boisson qu'il buvait. Cela lui faisait du bien, cette fraîcheur était agréable, surtout qu'ils étaient en plein été et que les vacances allaient bientôt arriver.

— On a bien fait de pas venir en sport, continua le rouquin en s'imaginant assister au cours de sport avec toute cette chaleur.

— C'est clair, je regrette vraiment pas d'avoir séché.

— Personne ne regretterait de ne pas être venu en Step. C'est le sport le moins viril !

En entendant le stéréotype que venait de sortir son ami, le bleuté se mit à sourire, amusé par sa remarque. Une question lui vint subitement en tête et il la formula sans plus de cérémonie :

— On se verra pendant les vacances ?

— Bien sûr.

— Tu pars quelque part Karma-kun ?

— Non et toi ?

— Moi non plus. Tu as prévu de jouer aux jeux vidéos pendant toutes tes vacances, j'imagine ?

— Ouais à fond.

— On jouera ensemble ?

Karma lui lança un regard surpris, ne s'attendant pas à une invitation indirecte de la part du bleuté et un sourire carnassier apparut sur ses lèvres.

— C'est la première fois que tu me fais ce genre de proposition.

Les joues du bleuté devinrent écarlates et il s'expliqua en bredouillant :

— J'n'avais jamais osé avant…

— Pourquoi ? Tu m'aimais pas avant ?

— Si, bien sûr que je t'aimais… enfin.. Je veux dire que j'avais jamais osé parce que j'avais peur que tu refuses à l'époque alors je préférai attendre que ce soit qui toi vienne.

— Oh… Nagisa-kun drague les gens en les faisant languir d'impatience ?

— Arrête de dire des trucs bizarres !

Karma se mit à ricaner en voyant à quel point son ami était embarrassé et tout en gardant sa main entre celle de ce dernier, il resserra l'étreinte et questionna :

— Tu ne pensais pas que j'avais aussi peur de me prendre un refus ?

— Tu n'as peur de rien et tu sais bien que j'n'aurai jamais refusé.

— Ah bon ? Pourquoi tu n'aurais jamais refusé, demanda Karma innocemment bien que le bleuté en doutait très clairement à cet instant.

— Parce que je t'admire trop…

Il avait répondu cela en évitant le regard doré de Karma, les joues rougies. Si Karma avait pu choisir un mot pour qualifier son ami, cela aurait été très probablement « mignon » ou « adorable ».

— Je vois, s'était-il contenté de répondre.

Le malaise qui régnait entre les deux collégiens créa un lourd silence intimidant qu'aucun des deux n'osa briser. Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux trop concentrés sur le sens des paroles qu'ils venaient d'échanger. C'était doux, sincère et cela venait du cœur. Quelques secondes ou minutes drainèrent puis Karma ouvrit la bouche et constata :

— Nous sommes devenus proches.

Ils étaient très proches — un peu trop d'ailleurs —, mais Karma ne saisissait pas ce qu'il y avait derrière l'expression de Nagisa. C'était pour cette raison-là qu'il avait voulu devenir son ami, parce qu'il cachait quelque chose qui le mettait mal à l'aise et qu'il avait envie de découvrir. Ce garçon l'intriguait et en parallèle, il aimait sa présence, il aimait tout chez lui. Ils étaient proches, très, mais il n'arrivait pas à lire ce qui se cachait derrière son masque. Cela l'irrita du plus profond de son être et d'un geste brusque et soudain, il retira sa main de celle de Nagisa.

~(°-°~)(~°-°)~

— Tu en as pensé quoi ?

Nagisa releva la tête, semblant réfléchir et répondit :

— C'était cool ! J'ai beaucoup aimé ce film.

Karma se mit à sourire, attendri par la réponse de son ami. En voyant la mine que venait de prendre Nagisa comme s'il était plongé dans de profondes réflexions, Karma était persuadé que le bleuté allait répondre à sa question par une réponse argumentée et construite, mais il s'était finalement contenté par une réponse rapide et brève, une réponse qui reflétait celle d'un enfant émerveillé.

— Et toi Karma-kun ?

— Tu sais, du moment que je suis avec toi ça me convient.

Les joues du plus petit prirent une teinte rosée lorsqu'il prit conscience de la signification des mots de son ami. Karma observa chaque détail du visage de Nagisa en se retenant de ne pas éclater de rire, il adorait vraiment l'embêter et le mettre dans tous ses états.

— Tu ne peux pas arrêter avec tes réponses douteuses…

— Tu sais bien que je plaisantais Nagisa-kun.

Le rouquin réfléchit plus sérieusement à la question et alors qu'ils prirent la direction de la gare la plus proche pour rentrer chez eux, Karma répondit en donnant son avis sur les points qui lui déplaisaient et ceux au contraire qui lui plaisait.

— Au fait Karma-kun, j'ai oublié de te remercier de m'avoir invité pour le cinéma.

— T'inquiète, c'est normal et puis on avait tous les deux très envie d'aller voir ce film.

— On commence bien nos vacances.

— Ouais, faudrait remettre ça dans les jours à venir.

— Il faudrait aussi qu'on fasse notre exposé.

— Ouais, faudrait prévoir ça les derniers jours des vacances.

Nagisa ne put s'empêcher de sourire en remarquant la flemme qui s'emparait son ami et lui aussi d'ailleurs. De toute façon, c'était juste un petit devoir qu'ils boucleraient facilement.

Une fois qu'ils rentrèrent dans le métro, les deux collégiens constatèrent qu'il était bondé de monde. Ce qui était assez désagréable étant donné qu'ils étaient en été et que la chaleur devenait encore plus forte en présence de toutes ces personnes. Karma soupira, ne voulant pas se retrouver collé à ses inconnus. Cependant, alors qu'il réfléchissait à ses petits problèmes, il ne remarqua pas qu'il venait de perdre son ami. Le jeune homme écarquilla des yeux, paniqué et chercha le bleuté dans le wagon. Il était difficile de se faire un chemin, mais en plus, de chercher une si petite personne cela devenait beaucoup plus dur. S'il arrivait malheur à Nagisa, Karma s'en voudrait pendant toute sa vie et de plus, la mère de son ami ne s'en remettrait jamais et allait sans doute l'assassiner pour ne pas avoir suffisamment pris soin de son enfant. Cela ne pouvait pas se passer ainsi, il devait absolument retrouver Nagisa.

Son regard passa entre l'asperge de deux mètres de long à la petite vieille femme toute fripée. Mais entre eux, il ne vit pas une seule chevelure bleutée. C'était une couleur qui devrait ressortit pourtant, mais il n'en aperçut pas — excepté sur le jeans de certaines personnes –

Puis cette chaleur étouffante ne l'aidait encore moins. Alors qu'il essayait de se faire un chemin parmi la foule, son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il sentit soudainement une petite poigne attraper son bras. Il se retourna subitement vers la personne et croisa deux yeux azur et un regard encore et toujours indéchiffrable.

— Excuse-moi… J'aurais dû te prévenir que je cherchai un endroit avec moins de monde, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Les battements du cœur de Karma devinrent plus calmes, mais la peur qu'il venait de ressentir semblait lui broyer le corps. C'était si rapide et soudain qu'il ne fut même pas capable de faire le moindre geste durant ce laps de temps qui venait de se dérouler. Karma reprit son souffle et répondit :

— T'inquiète, t'es tellement petit que je n'arrivais plus à te voir.

(~°-°)~~(°-°~)

— Comment tu fais pour être aussi intelligent Karma-kun ?

Le rouquin lança un regard suspect à Nagisa qui le regardait pourtant sérieusement. Il fixa sa 3DS tout en essayant de réfléchir à la question de son ami.

— Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait une réponse particulière.

Nagisa s'allongea sur son lit tout en restant près de Karma qui continuait de jouer à son jeu à quelques centimètres de lui. Le bleuté semblait visiblement s'ennuyer, car il essaya de continuer la conversation.

— J'aimerais bien être aussi intelligent que toi, mais je n'y arrive pas.

— Être intelligent ce n'est pas sur commande.

— Malheureusement… Puisqu'on est toujours ensemble, c'est comme si je partageais ton intelligence n'est-ce pas ?

— Non.

Nagisa fit la moue et resta muet durant quelques instants.

— Mais on restera toujours ensemble, le rassura Karma.

Sa phrase eut pour le mérite de faire apparaître un joli sourire sur le visage du plus petit.

— Mais tu sais, je ne suis pas un modèle, continua le rouquin.

— Si, tu as toujours des bonnes notes. Enfin… C'est juste ton comportement envers les professeurs qui n'est pas parfait.

— C'est justement ça le problème ils m'ont souvent menacé de me renvoyer si je continuais, mais je continue. Ils me reprochent même quand je sèche les cours !

— Tu devrais peut-être arrêter.

— Sûrement ouais...

~(°-°~)(~°-°)~

Pendant la fin des vacances, les deux amis avaient décidé de se voir à nouveau pour jouer aux jeux vidéos et au passage, terminer leur exposé. Nagisa arriva au moment où Karma venait de taper sur la barre de recherche le titre du sujet qu'ils devaient rendre.

— Tu veux que j'allume la console et prépare le jeu en attendant que tu termines le sujet ?

Karma hocha la tête et fit un simple copier-coller sur son site de prédilection puis réaménager à sa manière la présentation sur une page word. Cela ne lui prit pas plus de deux minutes, il fit ensuite sortir les feuilles de son imprimante et les tendit à son camarade qui sembla satisfait. Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le lit du plus grand, face à la télévision et débutèrent leur activité préférée.

L'après-midi fut donc consacré aux jeux vidéos jusqu'aux alentours de 17h30 où Nagisa constata que cela faisait déjà longtemps qu'ils jouaient.

— Je trouvais qu'on était bien à jouer aux jeux vidéos, surtout que je te battais quasiment tout le temps, s'exclama Karma d'une voix taquine en posant la manette sur le parquet de sa chambre.

— Je ne suis pas aussi expérimenté que toi, se contenta de répondre le bleuté pour sa défense avant d'attraper l'ordinateur portable de Karma.

— Tu fais quoi ?

— Il faudrait peut-être qu'on continue notre exposé.

— Mais on l'a fini.

— Non, il faut qu'on fasse une présentation PowerPoint, expliqua Nagisa en invitant son ami à écrire son mot de passe pour parvenir à aller sur sa section.

— La flemme… Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas rappelé tout à l'heure ?

— Parce que je savais très bien que tu y avais pensé, mais que t'aurais préféré qu'on joue aux jeux vidéos.

Karma se mit à sourire en se disant que son ami le connaissait parfaitement désormais. En réalité, il ne savait pas si le mot « ami » convenait vraiment, car il n'avait jamais autant apprécié une personne pour lui donner cette qualification. Un ami, c'était vague comme mot et qu'est-ce que cela voulait réellement dire ?

— On met un fond pour le diaporama ? demanda Nagisa en se rapprochant du plus grand qui avait gardé l'ordinateur sur ses genoux.

— Ouais, on va mettre un fond bien dégueulasse avec plein de couleurs super moches pour dégoûter les autres quand on passera.

— Euh… ouais si tu veux.

Les deux collégiens continuèrent à discuter plus sérieusement sur le contenu malgré le fond mosaïque rouge, jaune, orange et vert qu'avait choisi Karma. Nagisa se demanda pour quelle raison les créateurs proposaient des fonds aussi laids, mais accepta d'en mettre un de ce style. Ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup attardés sur leur présentation et s'étaient contentés de mettre quelques phrases et images « pour décorer ».

— J'aime bien, commenta le bleuté lorsqu'ils terminèrent leur travail.

— Ouais, c'est bâclé, rapide et efficace.

— Parfait ! Maintenant je pense que je vais rentrer.

Nagisa fit circuler son regard vers la fenêtre pour observer le temps qui était encore beau et le ciel toujours bleu grâce à la saison chaude.

— Tu peux rester plus longtemps, mes parents ne diront rien.

— C'est gentil, mais ma mère va s'inquiéter, je pense.

Karma haussa les épaules et observa Nagisa ranger ses affaires, se demandant ce qui pouvait vraiment l'intriguer chez lui. Ce n'était pas son physique, ni son intelligence et ni sa force de combat. Karma se savait supérieur dans les deux cas, mais il y avait pourtant quelque chose d'autre dont il n'était toujours pas capable de saisir depuis tout ce temps.

— Tu m'intrigues, avait-il soudainement lâché.

Nagisa s'était approché un peu plus du rouquin, attendant une réponse à son début de phrase.

— C'est pas en t'approchant de moi comme ça que je vais te répondre.

— Je ne vois pas ce qui t'intrigue chez moi, insista le bleuté sans sourciller.

Karma ne répondit rien et plongea son regard dans celui de Nagisa. Lui non plus ne le savait pas et il aimerait bien le savoir. Pourtant, même en détaillant du regard le visage du bleuté, Karma pouvait juste sentir son cœur battre plus fort. Cela faisait déjà un certain temps qu'il le pensait, mais son ami était vraiment mignon et avait un joli visage. Seul le silence régnait, aucun des deux n'avait bougé et avaient continué à se dévisager. C'était peut-être parce qu'il ressemblait à une fille ou peut-être parce que c'était Nagisa tout simplement, mais Karma fut pendant quelques secondes captivées par ses lèvres. C'était bizarre, mais il avait le sentiment qu'il devait laisser dicter cet envie de se sentir encore plus proche. Sur un simple coup de tête, il s'était rapproché, collant leurs deux fronts l'un à l'autre. À cette proximité, le rouquin pouvait clairement sentir le souffle irrégulier du plus petit, mais bien que cela lui importait peu, il voulut juste connaître la sensation d'unir leurs lèvres et profitait de cet instant.

C'était ce qu'il avait effectivement voulu, mais ses gestes s'arrêtèrent à ce moment précis, car un autre sentiment se créa en lui. Il aimait beaucoup son ami — sans doute trop —, mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière cette expression d'indifférence. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être capable d'être à l'aise lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux ? C'était un mélange de frayeur qui l'empêcha d'en faire plus, car Karma s'était soudainement reculé, encore confus parce qu'il venait de faire. Il ne pouvait pas le faire, pas tant qu'il ne connaîtrait pas ce que cachait Nagisa derrière son masque.

(~°-°)~~(°-°~)

Depuis cet incident, Karma et Nagisa n'eurent plus aucune occasion d'être aussi proches. La rentrée était arrivée, ils avaient passé leur exposé ensemble, mais par la suite, tout redevint comme à une certaine époque.

Karma se retrouvait encore au fond de la classe à observer Nagisa sans lui adresser la parole. Tous deux n'avaient d'ailleurs jamais parlé de ce qui s'était passé et ne s'étaient plus approchés. La raison pour laquelle ils avaient cessé de parler et traîner tous les deux était à l'origine de Karma. Ce dernier avait arrêté d'inviter Nagisa et ne lui proposait pas non plus de rentrer ensemble à la fin des cours. Il préférait être seul et réfléchir. Il se disait qu'il avait cherché à être ami avec le bleuté pour découvrir ce qu'il cachait derrière son sourire. Il voulait le connaître par cœur, tout savoir sur lui et le comprendre. Mais malgré les moments qu'ils avaient partagés à rester ensemble, il n'y était pas parvenu.

Pourtant, même s'il aimait sincèrement la présence de Nagisa, il avait quand même toujours eu la sensation qu'une chose n'allait pas et cela le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Et puis, c'était quoi un ami ?

Il n'avait jamais été proche de qui que ce soit d'autre excepté Nagisa alors il avait dû mal à comprendre la signification. Mais au fond, tout le temps qu'il avait passé ensemble pouvait bien signifier qu'ils étaient amis parce qu'il avait aimé partager ces moments rien que tous les deux.

Lorsque la fin de l'heure sonna, Karma avait rangé ses affaires et s'étaient dirigées dans cet endroit où il restait toujours quand il séchait les cours. Le soleil brillait encore derrière les feuilles rouges et doré de l'automne et Karma s'étaient assis dans ce coin isolé, à l'ombre. Il s'était adossé contre le mur en réfléchissant. Maintenant il était seul. Cela ne devait pas l'étonner, il avait toujours été seul. Il y avait cependant une légère différence entre maintenant et avant. Avant il appréciait la solitude, mais maintenant, il lui manquait quelqu'un.

— Karma-kun ? fit soudainement une voix.

Karma sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à être tiré de ses pensées. Évidemment, la personne qui venait de l'appeler était Nagisa. Il n'avait pas remarqué sa présence. Nagisa lui tendit une canette fraîche qu'il récupéra en le remerciant brièvement.

— Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ? poursuivit le nouveau venu.

— Mouais. Tu sèches le cours ?

— Oui avec toi.

Le silence régna à nouveau et contrairement à toutes les dernières fois, il fut très désagréable. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble depuis la rentrée. Ce n'était pas en revanche pas la première fois que Nagisa tentait de faire le premier pas, mais Karma le fuyait toujours. Le bleuté brisa soudainement le silence en commençant à parler.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fuis Karma-kun ?

— Je ne te fuis pas.

— Pourquoi tu mens ?

Le rouquin ne supportait déjà plus les questions de son camarade de classe.

— Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? insista Nagisa, le voix tremblante. Pourquoi tu pars quand je viens vers toi…

Il avait vraiment marre de ses questions.

— Pourquoi tu t'en vas alors que c'est toi même qui me disais de venir vers toi. C'est toi qui me disais que tu m'accepterais quand je viendrais.

Il ne voulait même plus croiser son regard et voir ses yeux bleus sans doute remplis de larme. Cela s'entendait à l'intonation de sa voix.

— Pourquoi tu fais ça ? C'est toi qui disais qu'on resterait toujours ensemble.

Il en avait vraiment marre et se releva.

— Pourquoi tu veux encore fuir ? Maintenant tu comprends pourquoi je n'ai jamais osé venir vers toi à l'époque…

Il eut alors envie de partir à la recherche d'un coin qui sera rien que pour lui et où il pourra sécher comme il l'aurait envié. Un endroit dont il serait le seul à connaître, un endroit pour le cas présent surtout. Il posa cependant la canette intacte contre le sol près de Nagisa sans le regarder et partit.

— Pourquoi tu pars ? Pourquoi tu ne veux plus rester avec moi alors qu'on était proches.. ?

Karma prit tout de même la peine de lâcher quelques mots avant de partir définitivement.

— Parce que je n'ai pas envie de rester avec toi tant que je ne t'aurais pas vaincu.

~(°-°~)(~°-°)~

Quand Karma était revenu en cours après sa séance de séchage, il remarqua que Nagisa était à sa place habituelle, devant, mais son visage était marqué par une profonde tristesse. Cela lui faisait du mal de se dire qu'il était sans doute la cause de son humeur. Il parvenait à lire certaines de ses expressions, il savait quand Nagisa était triste, il savait quand Nagisa était embarrassé et il savait quand Nagisa était joyeux c'était quand il riait et Karma adorait son sourire bien qu'il était très rare.

— Monsieur Akabane, l'appela soudainement son enseignant, le visage strict. J'aimerais vraiment comprendre pourquoi vous persistez à sécher les cours en sachant parfaitement ce vous risquez de rencontrer ?

— Quoi donc ? demanda-t-il ironiquement en toisant son professeur.

— Vous le savez parfaitement et en plus, vous incitez votre camarade Shiota à venir avec vous.

Karma baissa le regard en se sentant honteux. Il était vrai que cela avait toujours été lui qui avait invité le bleuté à manquer les cours _ensemble_.

— Vous devriez avoir honte d'abuser de l'innocence de votre camarade de classe, vous méritez une double sanction.

Une double sanction ? C'était dur de l'admettre et de l'accepter, mais il l'avait mérité.

— Attendez, s'exclama soudainement Nagisa en se relevant pour prendre la parole. Ce n'est pas Karma-kun le fautif… Tout est de ma faute ! C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de manquer les cours pour discuter alors punissez-moi, s'il vous plaît.

Nagisa venait de se dénoncer pour lui alors qu'il n'était pas le réel fautif. Il avait fait ça pour le protéger, pour ne pas qu'il se fasse sanctionner. Il avait agi pour lui sans penser à ses propres conséquences qu'il venait d'engendrer. Il connaissait la mère de Nagisa pour savoir qu'elle serait folle de rage.

— Akabane, interrogea le professeur. C'est vrai ce que dit Shiota ?

— Non, il ment.

L'enseignant fronça des sourcils et reprocha au rouquin de ne pas être honnête. Selon lui, Shiota n'avait aucune raison de mentir et il disait donc la vérité.

Nagisa l'avait protégé. C'était sûrement cela un ami.

(~°-°)~~(°-°~)

À l'heure actuelle où ils se retrouvaient tous les deux à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci dans la 3-E, Karma se rendit compte qu'il était heureux de retrouver son ancien ami. Il n'avait jamais pu découvrir ce qui l'intriguait chez lui et comprendre ce qui le mettait mal à l'aise lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux. Malgré tout, cela ne lui posait plus problème, ils pouvaient toujours rester ensemble et affronter chaque jour le Nagisa qu'il ne connaissait pas. Un jour ou l'autre, il finirait bien par le connaître par cœur et découvrir ce qu'il cachait derrière son masque puisqu'ils étaient amis.

* * *

 _(1) Je ne dirais pas chocolatine mais pain au chocolat ! èwé (même si le mot chocolatine est en effet très mignon)_

 _Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimer lire cet OS bien qu'il a fallut presque 7K pour que Karma finisse avec la conclusion "Nagisa-kun est mon ami ;D" alors qu'il a quand même tenté de l'embrasser. Je ne le comprend pas mais comme dirait Rosalie24, il est un peu bête avec ses sentiments..._

 _Ou alors c'est de ma faute puisque j'ai été l'auteure..._

 _Bref, merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, même quelques mots. ^^_

 _A la prochaine pour la suite de mes fics ou de mes projets de fic ou encore pour des OS..._


End file.
